


Soundsystems Go

by mythmade



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, girl!direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythmade/pseuds/mythmade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah look. Here we are at our favorite place on the planet yet again. High school. Now get the hell out of my car.” Zayn pulls into a parking space and shuts the engine off.</p><p>Harry and Louis jump out of the car and skip off. Harry calls over her shoulder, “Don’t forget to find a singer! Bring her to band practice today!”</p><p>“Fuck you!” Zayn yells back.</p><p> </p><p>(A girl!direction high school rock band AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know when the girl!direction fic fest was but I came across [this](http://catchmelike.livejournal.com/1656625.html?thread=12887857#t12887857) prompt and it's awesome so.
> 
> Also, no offense meant to the town of Harmony, PA.

Zayn’s alarm rings with a cackle and startles her into consciousness. Damn Louis for changing the sound because Zayn can’t figure out how to change it back. It’s not the best way to start the week, but it’s not as if there is actually a good way, so Zayn just groans and rolls out of bed. Louis is going to get it though.

Thankfully Zayn showered last night, so that’s one less thing to worry about this morning. She stumbles to the bathroom and brushes her teeth in a daze. It’s only when she cracks the back of her head on the door by mistake that she’s actually startled into being awake. This does not look like the start of a good week. College app stress, three major tests, a painful bruise on the back of her head, and she still hasn’t found a singer for her band. Well technically Louis and Harry have claim to it as well, but it’s Zayn’s band really.

It’s the middle of November in western fucking Pennsylvania, so she’s going to be dressing for warmth rather than style. Not that she can’t do both of course. She pulls on an oversize sweater with a penguin on it, it’s  _ironic_ , and a pair of dark leggings. Grabbing a pair of thick ankle socks and her combat boots, Zayn kicks her door shut and jogs down her stairs.

“Mom, I’m borrowing twenty bucks,” Zayn calls as she rummages in her mom’s bag for sufficient funds for the week. Twenty'll do it for now.

"Why?" Her mom always asks, as though one of these days Zayn is going to slip up and admit she's using the money to buy drugs. Right. "And you have a job, shouldn't you be able to keep yourself in cash?"

"It's just for lunch this week and stuff. And I spent everything I could afford to on my new amp last month and everything else is in the bank. College savings, you know.  I'm just trying to be responsible. I don’t get paid again until December."

"Well if you hadn't spent all your money maybe you actually would be responsible.” Zayn’s mother shoots her a pointed look, which she ignores. Her amp was an important buy. She needed a new one. It had been a necessary expense.

“Whatever you say mom.” Zayn smiles sweetly. “I’ve gotta run. I promised Louis I’d give her a ride this morning, as well as Harry of course.” Zayn’s mother rolls her eyes as Zayn kisses her on the cheek, grabs a protein bar and her bag, and hightails it out the door.

Harmony, Pennsylvania. Or as Zayn likes to call it perfect little white America. It’s a suburban hellhole and Zayn cannot wait to get out. At least she has a car. Neither Louis nor Harry have one, so Zayn’s the designated driver, which is fine. On the weekends they escape to Pittsburgh to see indie films and hear bands play. Harry and Louis always get drunk and end up making out in a corner somewhere, so Zayn generally never has more than one beer a night. The things she does for those idiots.

Louis’s house is first on Zayn’s route so she parks on the side of the road and pulls out her phone. She calls Louis and it rings six times before Louis answers it. Zayn knows for a fact that her call just woke Louis up and so in the cheeriest voice she can muster she singsongs, “Good morning darling!” into the phone.

“I hate you and I hope you die,” Louis mutters from the other end.

“I’m outside, hurry up before I leave you,” Zayn says and snaps the phone shut. She pulls out her protein bar and the _Bell Jar_ and settles down to wait. Louis knows that Zayn won’t leave her, but she also knows that the quicker she gets outside, the better it’ll be for her, so Zayn’s not worried. And Harry gets up at the god-forsaken time of six am everyday, so she’ll probably be sitting on her front steps when Zayn pulls up outside her house.

Zayn’s made it through her entire protein bar and chapter five of the _Bell Jar_ when the car door opens and Louis slides into the passenger’s seat. “Alright I’m here. Let’s go!” Louis bounces slightly before grabbing the book out of Zayn’s hands, dropping it on the floor, and switching the radio on.

“You know the rules.” Zayn glares at her until Louis grins and hands the coffee cup in her hand over to Zayn. “That’s better. Okay now we have to go pick up Harry,”

Louis makes a face. “Do we have to? She’s going to make us talk about school or she’s going to talk about that boy in her Calculus class that she likes and I don’t think that I can handle either right now.”

Zayn rolls her eyes. “It’ll be fine and maybe you could do to think about school a little? We don’t have that long until apps are due.”

“Ugh don’t remind me.” Louis slaps her hand over Zayn’s mouth dramatically. “And that still doesn’t solve the Jake problem. I can’t keep listening to her go on about him. We all know my feelings, she just pretends like she doesn’t.” Louis pouts.

“I’m sorry Lou. Harry will come to her senses eventually. She always does.” Zayn gingerly removes Louis’ hand from her face and turns her focus back to driving.

“I just want her to kiss me when we’re not drunk! That’s all I want. That’s not too much to ask for, right?” Louis sighs.

“I don’t know what to tell you. I hope everything works out between you two idiots. Hey we’re practicing at your place after school today, right?”

At that Louis perks up. “That’s the plan! Have you found a singer yet?”

Zayn groans. “Don’t remind me.” Louis raises an eyebrow. “I’m working on it! I promise. You know how the people we know are though. Ugh.”

“You’ll find someone. I believe in you.”

“At least someone does.”

Zayn pulls up outside Harry’s house and, sure enough, she’s sitting on her front steps reading a book. Probably about film theory or something. Harry already has a really impressive portfolio, but she refuses to take a break from learning about movies and filmmaking and that kind of thing. She has a real passion. It’s a good thing Zayn wants to major in English because she has nowhere near the motivation required to create a portfolio for anything.

“Come on Harry! Get in the car. This is a heist!” Louis yells out the window and slides a pair of sunglasses onto her face. Harry giggles and gets in the backseat.

“How’s it going guys?” Harry grins at them.

“It’s a Monday,” Zayn grumbles as she puts the car into gear.

“Band practice today, yeah?” Louis looks over her shoulder and smiles at Harry. She’s got it bad for Harry. Zayn hopes neither one gets her heart broken. She doesn’t think she could deal with having to put her two best friends back together if things go sour.

“Of course. We’re going to swing by both our houses first, though, right?” Harry directs that at Zayn.

“Yeah. Same as always.”

“Hey guys. Why should you always invite a mushroom to a party?” Louis interjects. “Because he’s a fungi!”

“Stop,” Zayn says forcefully. Harry just giggles. Of course. Idiots. “Why am I friends with you two?”

“Because you love us!” “Because we’re the best band ever!” Harry and Louis yell over each other.

“I regret everything in my life that has led me to this point,” Zayn mutters under her breath.

“No you don’t and I heard that!” Louis shrieks gleefully and nearly jumps on top of Zayn.

“Oi! Get off while I’m driving. I will restrict you to the backseat for life.”

Louis pouts, while Zayn rolls her eyes.

“Ah look. Here we are at our favorite place on the planet yet again. High school. Now get the hell out of my car.” Zayn pulls into a parking space and shuts the engine off.

Harry and Louis jump out of the car and skip off. Harry calls over her shoulder, “Don’t forget to find a singer! Bring her to band practice today!”

“Fuck you!” Zayn yells back.

* * *

Zayn’s first class of the day is chemistry. Her favorite. Not. Her teacher is an idiot and Zayn doesn’t care about the class whatsoever. She’s got a B minus and she only shows up half the time.

Today she’s actually in class although she’s just sitting in the back of the room scribbling in her notebook. Hopefully she’ll actually be able to turn something from today into a non-sucky song. That’s always her goal. Sometimes she reads back through her musings and ideas and can’t believe how stupid she is. Other times she can’t believe what a fucking genius she is. Hopefully today’s writings will fall into the latter category.

“Zayn can you give the correct electron configuration for Cesium?” Her teacher’s voice breaks Zayn out of her thoughts.

“No I can’t Mr. Davis,” Zayn says sweetly. “I’m actually having some feminine troubles today. Could I please get a bathroom pass?”

Her teacher just rolls his eyes and grabs a pass. “Do try and make it back before the end of the period.”

“Of course.” Zayn picks up her bag and walks up to the front of the room to grab the pass. “Thanks.” She smiles and walks out.

The hallway is mostly empty, but there’s a couple making out against a locker between her and the bathroom.

“Public indecency,” she coughs at them as she passes. They ignore her. Shocker.

She goes into the bathroom and plants herself in front of one of the sink mirrors. Rifling through her bag, she pulls out her purple lipstick and silver eye shadow. No time like the present to mess around with makeup and avoid chemistry class.

She spends a minute or so in front of the mirror before she hears someone start singing. Zayn hadn’t bothered to see if anyone else was in the bathroom when she came in because she didn’t honestly care, but now she looks around. Whoever’s singing is really fucking good. The song is something upbeat, but angry and the singer’s nailing it.

“Hello?” Zayn calls completely unabashedly. The singing stops. “You don’t have to stop, you’re far better than I am.” The toilet flushes. Zayn turns and leans against the sink. The door opens. Who should walk out but Liam Payne. Resident punk of the town of Harmony. Well that’s surprising. And perfect, actually.

”Leave me alone Malik,” Liam says with a hint of aggression. She goes to wash her hands.

“No listen to me. You’re good. I bet you know that too, don’t you?” Liam just shrugs. “My band’s looking for a singer. We are desperately in need of a singer in fact. You’d be perfect.” If Zayn can get Liam to agree, Harry and Louis will be stoked. The two of them may or may not have a little bit of a hero worship thing for Liam and Zayn can hardly blame them. Liam is cool. Although she has always come off as kind of an asshole to Zayn, but whatever she can deal.

“Not interested,” Liam says flatly.

“We need you. We’re good. It’s me and Harry and Louis, you know them?” Liam nods. “Right well we can all play our instruments quite well, but none of us can really carry a tune. We’ve been practicing sans a singer for months now. I don’t think you understand. Come on, what’s stopping you?”

“I don’t know you.” Liam turns the sink off and moves to dry her hands. Zayn blocks her.

“Bullshit. We’ve gone to school together since second grade. I hate this place. I bet you hate this place. There. A match made in heaven.” Zayn says sarcastically.

“Okay then. I’m not friends with you.”

“Did you not just here? We are clearly more alike than you want to admit. If it’s Harry and Louis you’re worried about, I can vouch for them. They’re mostly tolerable. Come on. We’re practicing today after school and they’ve been nagging me to find a singer for months at this point. They’ll be nothing but welcome to you.”

“Fine.” Liam crosses her arms. “I’ll do it.”

Zayn sighs in relief. “Thank God for small miracles.”

Liam interrupts her train of thoughts. “But only if Niall can join up as well. She plays guitar.”

“Horan?” Zayn raises her eyebrows. “I suppose so. We could definitely use a second guitarist. She interested in being in a band? Because you weren’t very receptive to the idea.” Liam shrugs. “Can you vouch that she’s decent?” Liam nods. “Alright you’re both in. Well assuming Harry and Lou agree, but I don’t think that’ll be an issue. We’re going to Lou’s after school. You know where that is?” Liam nods again. “Alright well meet us there around 4. Bring Niall obviously.”

“Will do. We’ll see how this goes Malik.”

“Sure thing Liam. Sure thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, in case anyone is curious as to my headcanons.  
> [This](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_loyxgxI0Au1qipcqso1_500.png) is my Zayn.  
> [This](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m2ta5b92W91qc8pw1o1_400.jpg) and [this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/4c00058af83c10605e616403ed5b36d0/tumblr_mfe325oQgP1rcfgp1o1_r1_500.png) are my Louis.  
> [This](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7k4f4SKkp1qgin7mo1_500.jpg) is my Harry.  
> [This](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lwhukpoFDQ1qdqv28o1_500.jpg) is my Liam.  
> And [this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mejc2rKdxd1qa7lzxo1_500.jpg) is my Niall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's taken me forever to update this, but I'm awful at making myself write. It's also softball season, so I have zero time. I will try and update again at some point in the near future.
> 
> I forgot to post a disclaimer in the first chapter, but obviously none of this is true.

After Zayn’s dramatic (and successful) encounter in the girls’ bathroom, she’s ready to go do something. Of course it hasn’t slipped her mind that she’s actually stuck in school until 3:15. Just like every day. But that doesn’t mean she has to accept her fate.

Making her way out of the bathroom, Zayn makes the snap decision not to go back to chemistry. It’s not as if she would pay attention if she were in class, so she may as well do something useful with her time.

Harry’s got a free period first period, so Zayn pulls out her phone and shoots off a quick message to her.

_im skipping chemistry. where are you?_

It only takes a minute to get a reply.

_in the vid production lab_

Zayn rolls her eyes. She’s shocked. Not.

_howd i know. can i come hang?_

_of course babe you can look at my newest project xx_

_yeah whatever_

Zayn makes her way to the other side of the building where the video production lab is. Zayn spends a ridiculous amount of time there considering that she has no interest in video or production or any combination of the two. But she hates chemistry and Harry spends almost all her free time in the lab, so Zayn has grown accustomed to bringing a book and hanging out while Harry edits her footage or whatever. Occasionally they even talk to each other.

When Zayn enters the lab, Harry doesn’t even look up from where she’s typing something on a computer, headphones jammed over her ears. Zayn isn’t bothered by that and settles into a chair near her. She pulls out the _Bell Jar_ and picks up where she left off.

Probably ten minutes later, Zayn is startled out of her concentration when Harry asks, “Thoughts on Dev Patel?”

Zayn is always one to roll with the punches and it’s not as if she isn’t used to her friends being abrupt. “Vastly underrated in _Slumdog Millionare_ and unnecessarily attractive in general.”

Harry hums in agreement and goes back to her computer. Zayn rolls her eyes.

“You don’t seem to want to hold a conversation at the moment, so I guess I won’t share my news.”

“Hmm?” Harry glances up without really focusing on Zayn. “That’s nice.”

“It’s something you’re going to be very interested in hearing.”

“Is it about Lou?”

Zayn rolls her eyes again. “No it’s not about Lou. You’re an idiot.” Harry shrugs. “I found a singer.”

Harry’s eyes light up. “Did you? Who is it? That’s great Z!”

“Liam Payne.”

Harry looks amazed. “For real? That’s sick!”

“I know it is,” Zayn smirks.

“She’s so cool Z! That’ll give us so much cred. How’d you get her?”

“Heard her singing in the bathroom and then asked her.”

“And she agreed?” Harry is nothing if not a master of disbelieving looks.

“Yeah, on the condition that her friend Niall can join too. You know her right?”

“Of course. She plays guitar.”

“How do you know that?”

“How do you not?” Harry looks extremely self-satisfied.

“Why would I?”

With a sigh Harry shakes her head. “She’s practically famous. She’s got a super popular Youtube channel. She’s really good!”

“Okay great I guess. We can always use someone who can actually play guitar.”

Harry looks offended at that. “Hey now.”

“Kidding.” Zayn reassures her.

“I’m irreplaceable!” Harry shouts.

“Can you not?” A random voice interjects. Zayn looks around and hmm there are apparently other people in the video production lab. Okay.

“Sorry, not sorry Ira.” Harry smiles sweetly at the random girl.

“Fuck off Styles.” The girl doesn’t seem very kind, Zayn observes.

“I’d be happy to Posen. Just name the time and place.” The girl rolls her eyes and returns to whatever she was doing.

“Anywaaaaaay.” Zayn stretches out the word to properly convey her exasperation. “They’re both coming to practice today. Or at least Liam said they both would. She didn’t seem to be lying, but you never know.”

With an offended look on her face Harry gasps, “She would never!”

Zayn rolls her eyes. “I think you’re going to need to tone down the hero worship a little. And by a little, I mean completely. Is Louis going to be this bad?”

“You haven’t told Louis yet?”

“When would I have told her? It’s still first period.”

The computer screen confirms to Harry that it is indeed still first period. “Hm. So it is. Well when are you going to tell her?”

With a shrug, Zayn grins. “I was thinking that we don’t tell her.”

“Aren’t they showing up at her house though?”

“Exactly.”

“That’s not very nice Z.”

“Is it not though? Surprises are fun, right?”

“I guess.” Harry seems pretty troubled by the idea.

“Harry, I can tell her if you want. It was just an idea.”

“I’m just not sure. I don’t want Lou to be mad.”

“Louis will be thrilled, come on.”

“Okay fine, but if she gets mad I’m blaming you.”

“That’s fair. I can live with that.”

“If she is thrilled though, can we say it was my idea?”

“You’re an idiot. You’re both idiots. Why do I put up with you?”

Harry shrugs. “But can we though?”

“Harry she already loves you.” One of these days Zayn is going to knock her two best friends out, tie them together, and lock them in a closet until they come to their senses and stop pining over each other. And if that doesn’t work, she’ll set her hair on fire. “Yeah fine.”

“Thanks Z!” Harry actually hugs Zayn she’s so excited.

“Okay okay Haz. Deep breaths.” Not knowing what else to do, Zayn awkwardly pats Harry on the back.

“I’m fine! Hey do you want to see what I’ve been working on?”

“Sure Haz.”

* * *

“Yo Zayn! Are you ready to rock?” Louis bounds over to where Zayn is sitting on the hood of her car reading the _Bell Jar_. She looks unnecessarily peppy considering she just spent six and half hours surrounded by idiocy. But hey, Louis has always been one to keep a positive spin on things. Even when she’s planning an elaborate revenge scheme or other equally dastardly happening, of course. Then she’s flat out menacing.

“It’s debatable.” Zayn hops off her car and unlocks the door. “Where’s Harry?”

“She texted me saying that she has to go talk to her physics teacher and is going to be a little late. She said she’ll love you forever if you wait for her.” Louis gets into the car and settles herself into the passenger seat.

“When have we ever left Harry? Yeah we’ll wait.” Zayn doesn’t even bother sighing. Harry is _that kid_ that is constantly going to her teachers to clarify an assignment or check to see when the quiz is. Harry has to be perfect at everything. It’s a bit much, but Zayn is sure that it means Harry will be very successful in her life as a filmmaker. Just better her than Zayn is all.

“How was your day, Z?” Louis is not a person who puts up with silences easily. It’s a pretty major difference between her and Zayn but they make it work.

“Sub par as usual. But not worse than it could have been.”

“Ah there’s the Zayn I know and love. I don’t know where you were at lunch, but Harry and I had a lovely meal. Although I think she’s hiding something from me.” Louis frowns.

“Lou I’m almost one hundred percent sure that Harry never hides anything from you.”

“But you’re not at one hundred percent.”

“Louis I’m not even one hundred percent sure that we even exist, but I’m pretty damn sure Harry does not hide things from you.”

“If you say so.” Louis doesn’t look comforted.

Zayn sees Harry come out of the school building and turns the ignition on.

“Why are you turning the car on? Harry isn’t out yet.” Even when Louis is mad at Harry, she refuses to leave her. Zayn is going to punch someone.

“Louis she’s right there. See that brown haired girl running towards the car. Our Harry.” Zayn sighs dramatically.

“Oh.” Louis doesn’t look all that happy. Well she will be when Liam and Niall show up at her house. And oh. That’s probably what Harry is hiding from Louis. Smooth.

“Cheer up kiddo. Where’s your positive attitude?” Zayn flicks her on the arm. “Get in your mission awaits you,” Zayn says as Harry opens the car door.

“Do you mean should I choose to accept it?” Harry asks sliding into the backseat.

“Well the last time I checked you are not in fact Tom Cruise, so no, you don’t get a say in whether you accept it or not. Sorry to break it to you.” No one messes with Zayn on her _Mission Impossible_.

“Ah well. It’s a good thing that I’ve already dedicated my life to the cause then.”

“Indeed it is soldier.”

“Hey guys have I told you about how my friend Max hates going up steep hills?” Louis pipes up.

“You don’t have a friend named Max…” Harry looks suspicious.

“He’s a bit of an anti-climb Max.” Louis cackles at her own joke.

Zayn groans. “We should have expected that I suppose.”

Harry looks relieved. “Nice one Lou. Zayn are we going to my house first?”

“Yeah that’s the plan.”

“Cool.”

The rest of the trip is uneventful. Everyone keeps their respective amps in Louis’ basement, so Harry just needs to grab her guitar and Zayn needs her bass. Everything is collected with minimal hassle and a not unbearable number of bad puns. Life as usual really.

Louis is pulling out her drum kit when the doorbell rings. Harry and Zayn glance at each other before Zayn jumps onto the couch and drags Harry down with her. “Louis we can’t get up and it’s your house, so go answer the door.”

Louis looks the two of them up and down before going to the door muttering about the things she does for her friends. She pulls the door open and standing in the doorway are none other than Liam Payne and Niall Horan. Niall’s got a guitar slung over her shoulder and is smiling wide. Liam looks a bit more hesitant, but is there all the same.

“Hello?” Louis sounds about as confused as she could possible be. “Liam? And Niall?”

“We’re here for band practice!” Niall pushes her way into the living room, puts her guitar down, and sprawls out on the floor.

Louis turns slowly and deliberately to stare at Zayn and Harry. “You little shits,” she accuses.

“We’ve got a singer!” Harry yells happily from the couch.

“Can I come in? I’m not as rude as Niall there.” Liam is still standing in the doorway looking uncomfortable.

Louis spins around. “Of course. I just wasn’t expecting you, but come in.”

“Well Zayn invited Niall and I to your band practice today, so here we are.” Liam gingerly steps inside and carefully shuts the door behind her.

“That’s great. It just would have been even more great if I’d been informed.” Louis glares at Harry.

Harry throws her hands up in defense. “It was Zayn’s idea!”

“Coward,” Zayn mutters.

“Well this is super exciting so let’s get started. Niall do you have an amp?” Now that Louis is in the loop she looks pumped up and ready to go.

“It’s in Liam’s car. I’ll go grab it!” Niall jumps up and goes outside. She comes back in a moment later and heads over to Liam. She sticks her hand in the other girl’s pocket and pulls out her car keys. “Keys,” Niall says sagely. She disappears back outside. Liam just rolls her eyes.

Louis takes command again. “Zayn and Harry as punishment for your treachery you two have to set up my drum set, while I chat with Liam.”

“Sure thing Lou.” Harry smiles and starts arranging the various drum pieces. Zayn leaves Harry to it and sets up her and Harry’s amps.

Niall comes back in toting her amp and quickly sets herself up.

They are ready to begin.

“So Niall I guess you can just play along with Harry for now?” Zayn may not have thought this through completely.

“Sure, sounds good. Liam knows the words to every song in existence, so she’ll be fine.”

“Yeah I guess we can just do covers and stuff today,” Louis adds.

“Do you have original material?” Liam asks.

“Zayn writes songs instead of going to chemistry class!” Harry pipes in.

“Okay then. Shall we?” Liam doesn’t really look excited, more like resigned to her fate. That doesn’t bode well.

“Yes let’s.” Zayn casually begins on the baseline to David Bowie’s “Heroes” and Harry and Louis pick up on it. “I assume you both know this song.”

“Of course,” Liam says as she starts to tap her foot.

* * *

Band practice goes well. Band practice goes really well. Zayn is pretty elated by the end.

“That was awesome!” Harry says after she’s packed her guitar up and flopped onto Louis’ couch.

“I guess so.” Liam had definitely gotten into it while they were playing, but now she’s back to looking uncomfortable.

“Liam admit it. This was sick.” Niall bounces on the balls of her feet, clearly still running on a music high.

Niall and Liam were both really good during practice. Niall is clearly very talented and Liam has the vocal range of a Broadway star. Zayn just hopes they stay.

“You guys are in for good now, yeah?” Louis asks from where she’s dropped down on top of Harry.

“I don’t know…” Liam trails off.

“Oh come on, Liam!” Niall jumps on Liam and drags her to the floor where she promptly begins cuddling her. “We’re a band now,” she tells Harry, Louis, and Zayn. “Time for a group cuddle.” Liam laughs. Zayn will take that as agreement enough.

Harry, Louis, and Zayn are never ones to turn down cuddling and they enthusiastically join the pile on the floor.

“This is gonna be great,” Harry whispers as she buries her head in Louis’ shoulder.

Hell yeah it is Zayn thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is [Heroes](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3SjCzA71eM) by David Bowie
> 
> It's be awesome if you let me know what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 3

“I wanted to call us the Harmonizers,” Louis begins.

With a groan Liam interrupts, “God that would have been awful.”

“It would have been clever!” Louis gets rather defensive about her puns. Zayn figures it’s time to step in.

“The first thing you need to know about Louis is that the puns never stop. Not ever.” Zayn emphatically emphasizes her last two words. Niall and Liam had better learn right now what they’re in for, lest they go crazy after putting up with Louis for more than an hour at a time. Although, they’ve been in Louis’ basement for a few hours now and no one has strangled anyone. Zayn counts it a win so far.

“Hey now!” That’s actually Harry coming to Louis’ defense now. Zayn rolls her eyes.

“Another thing you need to know about our group dynamic is that Harry and Louis are both lovesick idiots.”

“I never—” “How dare you—” Louis and Harry talk over each other in loud, offended tones. Zayn’s about ready to hit both of them.

Liam looks like she’s actually trying to process and save this information. Good on her. Niall, on the other hand, is just sitting there giggling. It’s kind of endearing actually. Niall has a very loveable air around her and Zayn’s slightly surprised that she doesn’t seem to have more friends. Niall seems like the kind of person thateveryone flocks to naturally. Whatever, it’s not her business.

Louis finally gets over herself and loudly clears her voice to bring everyone’s attention back to her. “As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,” she glares at Liam and Zayn, “As fantastic as it would have been to be the Harmonizers from Harmony,” she takes a dramatic pause, “I was cruelly shot down by that cold hearted wench over there,” she gestures at Zayn. Zayn bows from her seated position and does a royal wave. Louis rolls her eyes and continues, “And since she claims that she started the band, she gets final say over what we’re named.”

“Thank God for that,” Liam mutters under her breath.

Louis glares at her before pointedly continuing, “And that is how we have come to the sad state we are in today. Zayn refuses to come up with a name, Harry is no help, and it’s clear that no intelligent idea I come up with will be appreciated, so here we are nameless.” Louis sighs dramatically to conclude her story.

“So that entire story in response to me asking what we’re called was actually just to say that you’re not actually called anything?” Niall looks a bit confused.

“That is correct.” Louis nods astutely.

“Well how about One Direction?” Niall asks.

“What?” That’s actually not bad. Zayn mulls it over.

“It’s just a name I thought of a while ago that I liked okay. I’ve never had the opportunity to use it before, so.” Niall shrugs.

“Well I like it.” Harry announces with a flourish as she crosses her arms.

“I don’t really care what we’re called.” Liam both looks and sounds indifferent to the idea.

Louis looks puzzled and a bit concerned. “But what does it mean?”

Niall shrugs again. “Nothing in particular. It’s just a name. There’s no special meaning behind it or anything.”

Louis was clearly hoping for something wittier than what is now before her and her face falls. “I don’t know…”

“C’mon Lou not everything has to be exceedingly clever all the time.” There’s note of whining creeping into Harry’s voice that doesn’t bode well for anyone.

“I think it’s actually alright.” Zayn nods slightly to herself. “We could be One Direction.”

“See?” Harry is definitely whining now. “Even Zayn agrees.”

Louis looks torn for a moment. Then with a look of resignation on her face she throws her arms into the air in defeat. “Fine I see how it is. I will try my best to learn to accept this inevitable event. You may carry on with your daily scheduled lives. I feel like the guy from that movie who had awe inspiring revelations while eating cereal.”

Liam gives her a blank look. “Like the guy who what?”

Louis sighs. “It was called Breakfast Epiphanies.”

“No.” Zayn picks up a shoe that’s lying at the base of the couch and chucks it at Louis. It misses. Narrowly.

“That’s my shoe.” Liam looks at it sadly.

“Dear lord why is everyone intimidated by you at school? You look like a sad puppy.” Louis gets over the distress of having a shoe thrown at her almost immediately.

Liam frowns. “I think it stems from the time I told my eighth grade English teacher to fuck off and was suspended for three days. After that I just kind of rolled with the image because people left me alone. Besides it’s hard not to want to emulate the Clash and Black Flag and the Runaways and bands like that.”

Louis actually coos at her. “You just want to be a punk rocker, that’s so cute.”

Liam glares at her.

“Did you really tell Ms. O’Neill to fuck off?” Harry asks with a note of wonder.

Liam looks a bit sheepish. “Yeah. She told me my interpretation of _Animal Farm_ was wrong and I just lost it for some reason. Looking back on it, I was an idiot. But hey I think I turned out alright.”

“You sure did in the looks department.” Harry grins. Liam blushes. Louis glares. Zayn rolls her eyes.

“Do you like Bikini Kill?” Zayn can only take a room full of conflicting emotions for so long. Like 25 seconds.  That’s longer than it deserves.

“Yeah I like them a lot. I mean how could I not, right?” Liam looks equal parts relieved to have attention drawn away from her appearance and excited to talk about something she’s clearly excited about.

“My first ever crush was Kathleen Hanna.” Zayn smiles to herself.

Liam nods in agreement. “I can definitely understand that and if I went for girls than I’d fight you for her.”

“You don’t go for girls?” Zayn widens her eyes comically. “Did you hear that?” She looks at Louis and Harry. “We now have a straight friend!”

Louis and Harry gasp simultaneously. Liam looks a bit confused but a smile tugs at the corner of her mouth nonetheless.

“But just one.” Niall adds. “I’m a founding member of the ‘Damn Girls Are Hot’ club.”

Louis smiles wide and adopts the tone of an old wise woman, “A wise decision young blonde one. You have come into the light.”

Niall giggles. “It’s nice to be friends with other girls who understand my plight of trying to date from our limited social pool.”

Zayn eyes her thoughtfully. “I definitely hear you Niall.”

“That’s why Zayn drives us to Pittsburgh on the weekends. So she can hook up with cute girls at the clubs.” Harry puts on an innocent look.

“Oh please,” Zayn huffs. “Don’t even get me started on what your two drunken selves get up to.” Harry shrugs. Louis blushes and turns her head so that Harry can’t see her.

“Well would you look at the time?” Louis shows her phone off for emphasis. “It’s eight o’clock already and it’s only Monday. I actually do have homework, so I’m going to need you all to exit my humble abode at your earliest convenience.” Louis looks a little guilty at so suddenly kicking them out, but she clearly still wants them gone. Zayn can understand that.

“Alright Harry I better get your sorry ass home before Louis kills us all.” Zayn stretches and slowly climbs to her feet.

“I don’t want to go! I want to stay here with Lou.” Harry pouts and flings herself onto Louis’ lap. Louis does not look impressed, although Zayn can tell that she’s actually a little uncomfortable with Harry so carelessly throwing her affections around. Poor Louis.

“Up you go you oversized toddler.” Zayn grabs Harry by her wrist and unceremoniously drags her to her feet.

“Yeah we’ll just go too.” Liam motions towards the door and nudges Niall until she gets up.

“See you lovelies tomorrow,” Louis singsongs as she ushers them out the door.

“Alright Harry let’s skedaddle.”

“Okay Z.” Harry still looks dejected.

“I know you like Louis better than me, but is that really necessary?”

“No.” Harry doesn’t perk up.

“Get in the car.” Harry obliges. Zayn gets in as well. As she closes the door, she turns to Harry and says, “Okay what’s been up with you lately?”

Harry raises her eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

Zayn glares. “Don’t give me that. You have been fifty shades of clingy when it comes to Louis recently.”

Harry doesn’t make eye contact as she says, “I don’t know Z. I’m confused.”

“Aren’t we all?” Zayn sighs and gives Harry a hug. Harry holds on like the world’s ending. After a few moments Zayn gently extracts herself. “Just try and get it together a little, okay? You can always talk to me, you know.”

“Yeah. Thanks Z. I know.”

“Alright well now that we’ve had that little heart to heart, let’s go home.”

Zayn plugs her iPod in and the sounds of Sonic Youth fill the car. Zayn could go for a teenage riot right about now, but all in good time. She and Harry scream the lyrics as the sound gets swallowed up in the darkness.

 _Time to get it_  
Before you let it  
Get to you

 _Here he comes now_  
Stick to your guns  
And let him through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not that much happened in this chapter, but hey whatever.  
> The song in this chapter is [Teenage Riot](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xvDuATZCY8I) by Sonic Youth.  
> I hope it's been enjoyable thus far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay i didn't abandon this! whooo.

“Where are you going?” Harry shouts across the cafeteria to Niall. Zayn sighs. She gave up on getting Harry to stop shouting a long time ago. After a while, it’s easier to just make peace with the fact that her friends are loud and obnoxious, rather than trying to reform them.

“Harry, please.” Okay maybe she hasn’t completely given up. She knows it’s futile, but she can’t help it. She isn’t a loud person. Besides Harry is drawing attention to them. Zayn doesn’t want to talk to anyone.

“What d’you mean?” Niall shouts back. The two of them are yelling at each other from across the entire cafeteria. Niall is clearly more like Harry and Louis than Zayn in her volume levels. Not that Zayn wasn’t already sort of aware of that. She’s starting to make peace with it. Not because Niall is cute. Nope. Zayn just needs to widen her friend circle.  She needs to work on her patience. That’s all. She’d do the same for Liam if she were loud. Probably. She’s also just really glad that Liam isn’t loud. That would be rough. At least it’s 2 on 3 instead of 1 on 4. The odds are significantly better.

“What do you mean, what do I mean? Where are you going?” Harry and Niall clearly aren’t done with their, uh, conversation.

“I’m going to get lunch!” Niall gestures toward the line to get food. Shocking. The mere idea that someone was going to get food at lunchtime.

Zayn rolls her eyes. “Honestly Harry.”

Harry ignores her in favor of shouting back, “Oh! Well come sit with us after, okay?” Harry smirks, her mission complete.

“Sure thing! I’ll grab Liam too!” Niall grins. Or at least Zayn thinks she does. It is kind of hard to see from across the room.

“Great!” Harry grins as well and with that the conversation is finally over.

“Are you quite finished?” Louis pointedly looks over to Harry, who just smiles happily.

“The band sits together now. It’s going to be a thing.” Harry bounces a little in her seat.

“You can’t make that a thing Harry. Liam and Niall don’t have to sit with us if they don’t want to.” Zayn would very much like it if Liam and Niall did sit with them because she is, after all, trying to widen her circle of friends, but it’s not fair to force anyone to spend time with them. Harry and Louis are a lot to deal with sometimes. Zayn is always lovely to be around of course, so their limited amount of friends certainly can’t be chocked up to her.

Harry doesn’t look at all convinced, which Zayn isn’t really all that surprised about. “I can and I will.”

It’s inevitable that Liam and Niall will probably end up dragged into their group in a permanent way, which isn’t such a bad thing, but Zayn isn’t about to tell Harry that. “When they quit the band because you’re a dumbass, don’t blame it on me.”

“Fine I’ll blame it on Louis.” The look on Harry’s face clearly shows that she thinks her remarks should qualify her for MENSA.

Louis shakes her head. “Nah. You never blame anything on me. Don’t lie.”

“I do too!” Harry looks offended.

“No you don’t.” Louis just smirks.

Zayn’s got to give this one to Louis. “It’s true, Harry. You do let Louis get away with everything.”

“I do not!” Harry actually looks a bit upset, which never ends well for anyone. Thankfully the moment is saved by Liam’s arrival to the table.

“Hey…Niall told me to come sit with you guys?” Liam’s voice goes up at the end, as if she’s not sure that she is actually invited. Zayn wants to laugh because that is possibly the dumbest thing she’s ever heard.

Zayn tries to hide her grin as she says, “I’m sorry, but you’re actually not welcome here.”

Liam’s face falls and it’s a sad sight to see. Zayn sighs. “I’m joking, you complete loser.”

Harry takes that moment to throw a roll at Zayn. “Be nice!”

Zayn picks the roll up off the table and take a bite. “I am outraged that you would imply that I am not nice.”

Harry stares at her. “Be nice to Liam.”

“Fine. Sorry Liam.” Zayn rolls her eyes.

“Eye rolling does not count as nice, Zayn.”

Zayn reaches across the table to shove Harry. “Leave me alone!”

“It’s fine, really. Just a joke.” Liam tries to play peacemaker, but as usual, with Harry and Zayn, it doesn’t really work.

Harry crawls under the table and starts to tickle the backs of Zayn’s knees. Zayn kicks her.

“Harry, get out from under there.” Louis has a vaguely sour look on her face, like she smells rotten eggs or something.

Harry pops back up. “Hi Lou.”

“Hi Harry.”

And with that romantic tension stifling the entire table, Niall reappears.

“Hey y’all, how’s it going?”

“S’alright. Harry threw a roll at me.”

“You deserved it!” Harry glares at Zayn.

“She didn’t really. It was my fault.” Liam looks down at the table.

“It really wasn’t,” Zayn says dryly.

“Well I’m here now, so all extra rolls can be directed to me, thanks.”

“A woman after my own heart,” Louis says.

Niall winks at her, while Harry glares at them both.

“Mm better keep that between you and me,” Zayn stage whispers to Niall. “We don’t need a lovers spat over here.”

Niall makes her eyes go comically wide. “I understand.”

Louis gives each of them a hard look. “You don’t know nothing.”

“Yeah, yeah, Louis.” Zayn has heard every possible variation of this before.

“It’s true I don’t know anything,” Niall makes a very sincere face. “Please enlighten me.”

Louis rolls her eyes. “No.”

Niall pouts.

“No.” Louis stays firm. “Although maybe you can enlighten us.”

“About what?”

“Your name.”

Niall makes a face. “Eh boring.”

“Not to us,” Harry pipes up.

Liam backs Niall up. “It’s really not a very interesting story.”

At that Niall looks offended. “Excuse you.”

“I was trying to help!”

“I want to know,” Zayn says quietly.

Niall gives her a quick once over and then nods. “Ok, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“We’re ready,” Harry seems to physically brace herself.

“I’m named after my granddad. It’s an Irish name. That’s all there is to it.”

“That’s kind of cool.” Zayn can appreciate the traditional route. It’s kind of nice.

Niall smiles at her. “Thanks.”

Louis does not look impressed. “Eh that’s not so special. I’m saddled with a boy’s name as well. So’s Harry. I guess by choice though?”

“Yeah I like Harry,” Harry chimes in. “Harriet is way too stuffy for me.”

“Yeah whatever Harry. Plus we’ve got Liam, which is fairly traditionally masculine.” Louis nods thoughtfully to herself.

Zayn rolls her eyes. “Louis you know my name’s a boy’s name, too.”

“That’s true Zayn, that’s true. So Niall, as you can see, you’re really just a part of the clique here.”

Niall shrugs.

“It’s kind of cool honestly. That we all have that in common.” Liam smiles a little bit.

“We’re a girl gang against evil!” It’s not even a little bit surprising that Louis is practically yelling.

“More like a girl group, or girl band if you will, against evil,” Harry muses.

“Shut the fuck up,” Louis says brightly.

Zayn eyes a bagel in front of Niall. “Hey are you going to eat that?”

The look that Niall gives her is one of deep betrayal. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

“Sorry, won’t happen again,” Zayn says out loud, but in her head she thinks, “Yes it will.”

The bell rings and the happy lull of lunchtime among friends is broken.

“We practicing after school?” Niall directs the question towards Zayn.

“Louis? It’s your house.”

“Sure thing Zayn-o. You’re driving.” Louis blows a kiss and then tramps out of the cafeteria.

“Yeah, yeah.” Zayn rolls her eyes. “I’ll see y’all this afternoon then, yeah?”

There is a collective, “Yeah,” from Harry, Niall, and Liam.

“Alright well then. I’m off.” Zayn sighs and gives a dramatic wave.

“I’ll miss you!” Niall can’t stop herself from laughing as she says the words.

“And I you, my dear.” Zayn smiles. “But I really do have to go to class.”

They all mutter their goodbyes and then scatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i'm pretty much entirely out of the 1d fandom so sorry but i will most likely never come back to working on this


End file.
